fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Diamond Sparkle☆
THIS MOVIE BELONGS TO ABOOGERFROMMIXELS AND INBLOO! Don't edit our pages without permission and steal content from our pages! is the first crossover film in the Pretty Cure Diamond movie franchise featuring the Pretty Cure characters from Super Galaxy Pretty Cure♥GoGo! and Rated Pretty Cure! onward. The Akumatized Sensation Pretty Cure! Characters will make their movie debut. Plot Pretty Cure Diamond Sparkle☆ Transcript Characters Pretty Cures The possible self-proclaimed leader in the Team. She starts to make dreams come true after she purified everyone, she always talks to Cinder. As |キュアハッピー}}, she represents happiness. Her theme color is pink. The Student Council Secretary. She was smartest. Being she was excellent at all subjects. She was seems as she wants to do her achievements. As |キュアディスコ}}, she represents the disco ball. Her theme color is blue. Annie bullied with Angelika (later friend). As |キュアポイズン}}, she represents poison. Her theme color is yellow. She has a strong sense of fashion and beauty industry, being she was being the most popular student and always she joined beauty contests, declaring as a winner or sometimes rarely, a runner up. As |キュアアップル}}, she represents apples. Her theme color is orange. JJ, being the lover of NBA Superstars, Stephen Curry and Kobe Byrant. She likes to vandalize. She hates cracked jokes. But she hates her sibilngs. As |キュアアンビエント}}, she represents the Ambient Music and Felicity Hebden. Her theme color is red. Camie was a singer. Her family are still treasured. As |キュアジョイ}}, she represents joy. Her theme color is purple. Nina loves ballerina and skating. She was quiet. She loves to create flowers. As |キュアサウンド}}, she represents the music. Her theme color is green. The Last Cure. She loves pastries. She can cook any gourmet-like dishes. As |キュアソラ}}, she represents the half of Kalala. Her theme color is cyan. Hinokawa Elena Elena starts as a star. She wishes to be an idol. As , she represents G. Her theme color is magenta. Gingawa Lucile Lucile is advanced to calculate easily and has a agile for her strength. She has a wide communication with peers but she can be quite a shy-type. As , she represents M. Her theme color is cyan. Nashi Miramax Miramax is a robot created by Elena and Lucile. As , she represents R. Her theme color is red. Gojo Summer Summer has a passion of painting. As , she represents X. Her theme color is black. Amanohana Alice Ashley's sister. As , she represents GP. Her theme color is green. Ginga Reina Carina's sister. As , she represents PG. Her theme color is yellow. Nagareboshi Nina Isabel's sister. As , she represents PG-13. Her theme color is indigo. Myojo Wenda Eireen's sister. As , she represents NC-17. Her theme color is mint. Lila Rossi (a.k.a Cure Chameleon) She represents Chameleon. Tom Dupain (a.k.a Cure Weredad) He represents Weredad. Chris Lahiffe (a.k.a Cure Master) He represents Christmaster. Marianne Lenoir (a.k.a Cure Backward) She represents Backwarder. Aurore Beauréal (a.k.a Cure Weather) She represents Stormy Weather 2. Thomas Astruc (a.k.a Cure Animate) He represents Animaestro. Alyno Lahiféaire (a.k.a Cure Oblivio) He represents Oblivio. Luke Couffaine (a.k.a Cure Silence) He represents Silencer. Kagami Tsurugi (a.k.a Cure Oni) She represents Onichan. Rolland Dupain (a.k.a Cure Baker) He represents Bakerix. Sabrina Raincomprix (a.k.a Cure Miraculer) She represents Miraculer. Christina Lahiffe (a.k.a Cure Timetag) She represents Timetagger. Max Kanté (a.k.a Cure Gamer) He represents Gamer 2.0. Wayhem (a.k.a Cure Party) He represents Party Crasher. Manon Chamack (a.k.a Cure Puppet) She represents The Puppeteer 2. Tomoe Tsurugi (a.k.a Cure Gozen) She represents Ikari Gozen. Juleka Couffaine (a.k.a Cure Doll) She represents Reflektdoll. Vivica (a.k.a Cure Desperada) She represents Desperada. Claudie Kanté (a.k.a Cure Startrain) She represents Startrain. Dormant Sentimonster (a.k.a Cure Feast) It represents Feast. Ms. Mendeleiev (a.k.a Cure Buster) She represents Kwami Buster. Audréa Bourgeois (a.k.a Cure Hunter) She represents Heart Hunter. Chloé Bourgeois (a.k.a Cure Miracle) She represents Miracle Queen. Cat Noir (a.k.a Cure Blanc) He represents Cat Blanc. Roleyka Céffaillant (a.k.a Cure Punish) She represents the Punishers trio from Félix. Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies with All Fanmade Cures Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:All Stars Movies Category:Super Galaxy Pretty Cure♥GoGo!